My Daughter
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: "My dear daughter..." I suck at summaries. xD


This is a fanfic between Glen Baskerville and Alyss/Will of Abyss.

I do not own, I wish…

* * *

><p>My Daughter<p>

"My dear daughter..."

Glen rubbed his whited-haired daughter's cheek. She was his only way. His only way to save Lacie. He placed the baby girl in a beautifully decorated crib. "You are the only one… Your sister is useless, but she will be a link… That is her propose. You hold a greater one…" he leaned over the crib looking at the baby's violet eyes. She was oddly quiet, like she knew what he was saying. He wouldn't be surprised really.

"Hate me if you will, but I have my reasons."

Lotti came in, "Master Glen, everything is ready."

He nodded, "We'll be there in a few minutes… Go get Alice."

The woman nodded and left.

Glen looked back down on the baby. "Let us go now, Alyss." He picked the darling girl up and carried her away from her beautiful crib.

She would miss that crib…

* * *

><p>Alyss sat on her couch, kicking her legs back and forth.<p>

"Do you know Glen…?" Jack asked.

"Maybe~" she giggled at the blonde-haired man. She looked at all her dolls, not wanting to make eye contact with Jack.

"Alyss, this is the first time you let me come to the abyss and you agreed to let me go to the time I please. I don't mean to be pushy, but please answer my questions."

She looked at him, "Yes." Jack smiled at her gently. She had a doll float over to her and she held it.

"Glen put Alice in that horrible tower, remember, Jack?" Alyss said. The man nodded, remembering.

"Alice doesn't matter, Jack… I do. Glen said so." The white-haired girl said. He only looked at her, wondering what Glen said to Alyss the day that she was born.

* * *

><p>Alyss skipped around her room Cheshire following on her heels. They were playing Follow-The-Leader. Alyss was, of course, the leader.<p>

"Cheshy, isn't this so much fun~!"

The neko chuckled full-heartedly. The two continued to jump and skip around the pretty white and purple room. Glen slowly walked into the room, Jack following him slowly. The Hero spoke aloud,

"Alyss."

The white girl stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Jack, I'm so-" She stopped turning to face the two men. Cheshire growled facing them as well.

"Alyss, Glen wants to speak to you."

The girl blinked, "Oh yes~! I remember~ Glen became a chain! He lost, he lost!" she spun in circles laughing.

Glen stepped forward, "Actually. Not yet."

Alyss stopped hearing that. "Oh. Cheshire, leave with Jack. Glen and I need to talk."

Cheshire looked at her, "Nyaa? Alyss?"

Jack motioned for the neko to come with him.

Once alone, the White Rabbit sat down in a nearby chair. Glen walked over and sat down in a chair in front of her.

"We have a lot to talk about, Alyss."

"I suppose."

"Do you remember when you were only just a child..?"

Alyss tilted her head. Yes, she remembered but she didn't care. He locked her away from the world.

"I did it to protect you. I wanted Lacie back and you were the connection. But I have given up. I have decided to become a chain… I want to be… a true Father to you." He looked off embrassed with himself.

"Father…" The word sounded right on her tongue.

He glanced at her slightly, hair covering his eyes. She smiled at him, "You should be glad I'm a very forgiving person~" Glen only nodded, letting the girl talk. Alyss lacied her fingers together, leaning forward. "How can I truly forgive you though..?"

"Alyss, I know you remember the day I talked to you for the last time…"

She blinked sweetly.

"Hate me if you will." He repeated that line, from so long ago.

"But you have your reasons." She finished.

Glen Baskerville looked at his daughter…

Alyss, Will of the Abyss, looked back at him.

"Alyss Lacie Baskerville… Such a pretty name." he reached his hand out and stroked his daughter's cheek.

The tilted her cheek into the touch, smiling, "Alyss Baskerville…? I like it, Father~" Glen pulled her suddenly into a hug. She hugged him back, noticing that he smelled like herbal tea that he must of have had earlier.

"I forgive you… Never do it again though…" she mumbled, snuggling into the man's chest. Glen held her tight to himself.

_Never… Never again…_

"My Daughter…." He muttered while she fell off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>I know that Alyss's middle name isn't Lacie. I just thought it would be cutesweet. I believe that Glen can become good or at least I continue to hope. Review please~! I really like candy~


End file.
